colors in a life's spectrum
by Val-Creative
Summary: He is shocked the first time his appearance shames him./ G to up to T 100 word drabbles and one sentence challenges.
1. colors in a life's spectrum

Title: _Theme #13 : colors in a life's spectrum  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Tragedy/Drabble_

Characters: _Suzaku, Euphemia  
_  
Rating: _PG for mentions of previous character death. SPOILORS for season one, episode 22._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

He would be forever haunted by the color.

Of bottomless, martyring, dynamic, and irresistible— _pink_.

What made it so— the _white _of her refreshingly childish purity; Euphemia's last unfaltering grin despite her sinking, shadowy circumstances and the more _red; _her innocent days that escaped, flowering so beautifully from her body.

There was a great deal more red in this world then Suzaku could stomach as weeks went by without her, much more then her white ideals. If only the world could have waited for her, maybe the people would have comprehended her advantageous, her goodness.

Other then Zero's _darkness_.


	2. Quality

Title: _Theme #7 : Quality_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Family/Drabble_

Characters: _Nunnally, Lelouch_

Rating: _G for musing._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

Touch was something Nunnally understood very well, and how every separate person could be defined by how they touched.

Her Mother had been the first to teach her how important (_her hands soft and delicate like rose pedals_), her sisters (_always gentle, perfumed ringed fingers trailing through her curls_), her friends (_Suzaku's__ hands were always rough with labor but never relenting on compassion as he picked her up)_, and her father (_nonexistent)._

Her big brother's hands always teasing, (_pinching her sides as long as she could remember_) and larger, warmer. But as days passed at Ashford, they become colder, thinner.


	3. allergic

Title: _Theme #9 : allergic  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Milly__, Lloyd  
_  
Rating: _PG for mentions of guns. _

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

At first the young Ashford girl didn't know what to think of the scene set before her so graciously— her lavender-haired fiancé presenting out at a safe arm's length to her about two or three sprays of freshly cut Bourbon roses, eyes behind his cute blue glasses beginning to redden and tear up as he sniffled— the only thing curbing him from shoving them (prickly thorns and all) into her bosom was the brown-haired teenage boy with a pistol in her fiancé's side, pretending to not notice her at all— and then she sneezed.


	4. Fool

Title: _Theme #3 : Fool__  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Suzaku, Kallen__  
_  
Rating: _PG for bodily injury. SPOILERS for R2 episode 15._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

So _this _is my enemy— a cunning, deceptive, gorgeous, outwardly feeble-looking but still very much _dangerous_ teenage girl in a canary yellow dress— he shook his head sadly at another badly informed Britannian (bleeding from the mouth) guard's body was sent screeching across the prison room; as the young pilot rubbed sympathetically at his own facial bruises.


	5. human motive

Title: _Theme #24 : human motive  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Tragedy/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _C.C., Mao  
_  
Rating: _PG for mentions of earlier character death. SPOILERS for episode 16._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

I did love you Mao— a very long time ago; before the unyielding voices in your head became too powerful for the human extent of your sanity; before I recorded that tape to ease your troubled mind and sleep; before I disappeared, leaving you with no one; before you successfully hunted me out; before you began tormenting Lelouch because he had taken your place, jealous creature; and before I killed you— yes, I did love you.


	6. 11 AM before 2nd Period

Title: _Theme #16 : 11 AM before 2nd Period  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/Drabble_

Characters: _Suzaku__, Gino.  
_  
Rating: _G for silliness. SPOILERS for R2._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

Out of the elite of superiorly-ranking soldiers from their both proud and influential nation, a mere Eleven who at the tender age of seventeen could effortlessly maneuver one of the most robust Knightmare Frames built in Britannia— did not qualify as _babysitter_.

Not to mention to someone much **_older_**, **_taller_**, and **_heavier built in muscle_**.

As Gino '_oooed__' _and '_aaahed__' _earnestly over the minuscule sights of campus life (a pair of junior girls on the lawn rolling up their knee socks; Arthur scampering after a field mouse)— Suzaku marveled about what humble woman could have conceived this…_vivacious_ individual.


	7. Massacre Princess

Title: _Theme #31 : Massacre Princess  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Angst/Drabble_

Characters: _Lelouch__, Euphemia  
_  
Rating: _PG for mentioned character death. SPOILERS for episode 22._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

The bouquet of lilies neatly dropped glistening from his leather gloves, their bright colors stark against the colorless stonework of her grave. Respectfully, one knee went out from under him as he clicked the small black device on the neck of his helmet, as he endured the reproachful cruelty of the rainstorm. Brushing a wet dark clump of his hair out of his eye— his left eye permanently glowing with red-pink _abnormal power of **Geass**_— Lelouch dismally shouldered aside Zero's blood-red cape, bowing low before the last physical traces of his sister, curving his right hand across his shuddering chest.


	8. mirror

Title: _Theme #35 : mirror  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Suzaku, C.C..  
_  
Rating: _PG for older thinking._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

We are immensely different forces, that girl from the capsule and I— one engaged in the very center of Lelouch…_Zero's_ proceedings and the other, an outsider attempting to kill the madness he brings— yet our purpose for living (_or dying_) is far more similar then we anticipated;

we want what is best for our friend.


	9. unlikely

Title: _Theme #14 : unlikely  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/Drabble_

Characters: _Kallen, Euphemia  
_  
Rating: _T for staring at boobs._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

Somewhere waddling down the Academy grounds, the green furry-costumed person hunting down her leader took a tumble on the empty lawn— cursing, Kallen slid down the rest of the way. So honed on her mission, she surprised the rosy-haired stranger in sunglasses who stepped out of the way of the rolling head with a soft '_o-ooh!'_

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." The redhead snatched up the bug-eyed head, flashing a rather exhilarated smile up at her and an_ inviting view of the tops of breasts_ from the lowered tank top— leaving the stranger to blush a color rivaling her curls.


	10. Forsaking

Title: _Theme #22 : Forsaking  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Friendship/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Suzaku, Shirley  
_  
Rating: _G for cuddly hugs._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

His jaw managed to slip open as ridiculously clumsily as it could look — _this girl_, this _brave_ Britannian schoolgirl— despite the initially hostile response of her school to his presence, found it in her heart to welcome him with open arms— Shirley Fenette smiled into his shoulder as she tightened the embrace around him, "You always look like you need one."


	11. not that kind of girl

Title: _Theme #2 : not that kind of girl  
_  
Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/Drabble_

Characters: _Nina, Euphemia  
_  
Rating: _PG for rejection._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

Firelight made her…_everything _shine like some kind of _goddess_. Oh her brave princess was so _beautiful_. And she was _holding her hand_! Oh, it felt like her lonely heart would burst from joy!

She would hold her princess's hand. _Forever_. Hold her hand as the light from the hearth would play with darker rose colored shadows in her princess's fine hair. _Forever_.

Her princess smiled sympathetically, easing her elegant hand out of Nina's grasp—

"I'm very sorry."

—and the firelight too weak to show frustrated tears forming down Nina's face.

"But I have already fallen in love with my knight."


	12. Honor

Title: _Theme #25 : Honor_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Marianne vi Britannia, Charles di Britannia  
_  
Rating: _PG for adult-like themes._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

She had no qualms about her husband's brassy mistresses and murderous ex-wives, or even the future ones that would replace her;

(grasping full well the fact that every day she lived meant others plotted her assassination)

it did not frighten her from being the woman she naturally was: fearless, wild, and immensely protective of her kin— after a difficult birth nearly leaving her bleeding to death, even knowing what the midwife told her,

("_The brat will die in a couple hours anyway"_)

she openly refused the offer to smother him,

(kissing Lelouch's wrinkled brow soothingly).


	13. fade

Title: _Theme #23 : fade_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Family/Drabble_

Characters: _Lelouch, Clovis  
_  
Rating: _PG._

Disclaimer: _CLAMP owns CG._

* * *

I have forgotten Imperial gardens, forgotten playing chess on marble slabs sheltered by the _butterfly weed _and _forget-me-nots _nearly identical to the cotton summer dress shirt tied to his waist by a brown belt. I've forgotten that we both knew eventually I would beat him that sweltering afternoon despite my older brother being overconfident of his skills on the battlefield— forgotten as those long painter fingers would curl a strand of his ash-blonde hair around his fingers sheathed by feminine white gloves. I've forgotten how to feel with those soft gloves against my cheeks, pressing deliriously neutral against my mouth.


	14. Green Braids

Title: _Theme # 11 : Green Braids  
_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Romance/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Rivalz, CC  
_  
Rating: _T for erections._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG._

* * *

Even then speaking to her (_"Are you new on campus?_") his throat began to dry as a reaction to his social anxiety, to her penetrating gaze on him crouched to his bike; he could not avert his stare from her cold amber eyes;

the tall girl in an goldenrod Ashford Academy uniform, white ribbons hanging from her thick braids, broke the spell by silently flashing a semi-menacing grin;

his groin tightened painfully against his slacks.


	15. observation

Title: _Theme # 5 : observation_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Suspense/Drabble_

Characters: _Suzaku__, Rolo  
_  
Rating: _PG for some R2 spoilers._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG._

* * *

He smelled like a rat. He smelled of deceit and death that clung to him like a sheen of sweat, permeated in his fine baby brown hair, and in the obvious hunger for _something terrible _that emitted once the shields were let down in his reddish purple eyes.

And yet he clung to Lelouch like a lifesaver, a child.

Suzaku watched the hunger die in the boy when Lelouch smiled a close-lipped smile in his direction (one that did not quite reach his eyes, not like he had been smiling Nunnally, but Lelouch was not meant to know the difference).


	16. opposite sections of the frame

Title: _Theme # 39 : opposite sections of the frame_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Romance/Drabble_

Characters: _CC, Nunnally  
_  
Rating: _T for mild mentions of yuri and sexual content._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG._

* * *

She had never been taken with human contact; she grew up a slave, a contemptible human servant to submit their asinine orders and the carnal needs. Even after gaining immortality, after what seemed like drifting through a millennia of different cultures to briefly touch an individual no longer required her to submit to a power that wasnt hers. Unlike the sweating farmers with brown calloused sausage-fingers wiggling underneath her wool skirts, lying beside her frail-like hands preferred to admire the planes of flesh on her hipbones, the dip in her lower back caressed by the ends of tiny dove fingers.


	17. The Wind of Romantic Intentions

Title: _Theme # 32 : The Wind of Romantic Intentions_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Romance/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Shirley, Lelouch  
_  
Rating: _G for random teenage angst. And for ridiculous crushes._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG._

* * *

It started with a piece of paper from her candy pink notebook— scribbled on with looping mathematical equations— so serendipitously the breeze took it from her nervous hands; she screamed into the wind before lowering her head in defeat, her orange hair furiously tugged by the pull of her fate, and so noticeably she looked up—

the violet eyed stranger held out the paper to her scribbled in the right hand corner ~ _Shirley Fenette._


	18. flirting with danger

Title: _Theme # 28 : flirting with danger_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Drama/Drabble_

Characters: _Gino, Kallen  
_  
Rating: _PG and season two spoilers._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. Credit to **Codegeassgirl16 **for pairing suggestion._

* * *

Behind this bullet proof glass, she slowly walks her prison. Her bare-tipped fingers slithers over the clear glass, every flowing movement of muscle in her womanly body tightening and loosening in anticipation— for _escape_ most certainly, for _revenge_— to him she is certainly an exotic Halfing, if anything. Her blue, blue eyes peer through her prison as Gino approaches, unhurriedly peeling off his right glove with his teeth, and presses his palm flat to where her trapped hand lingers, meets the glass. He grins unflinchingly, arching both of his large index fingers and thumbs together into a crooked heart shape.


	19. No Regret

Title: _Theme # 26 : No Regret_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Tragedy/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Lelouch, Rolo_

Rating: _T for swears and mild mentions of adult situations._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

  
You were my tool— the killing machine that I needed to secure my victory— the person to completely believe in my charade— to tease, to fuck, to fool right until the very end— and you let them strip clean my memories of my little Nunnally; little brother, letting me get away alive was your way of apologizing.


	20. Approval

Title: _Theme # 30 : Approval_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Kaguya, CC_

Rating: _T for obvious aesthetic attractions._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

"Nice…" Kaguya raked her eager eyes over the lithe form in the doorway, over the crests of the witch's ass outlined in skintight white and gold latex; she gave a little wink as a mane of lime green hair swept past her, the girl sidling near the staircase, adding, "…_very nice._"


	21. coming back

Title: _Theme # 4 : coming back_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Lelouch, Anya_

Rating: _PG for more ogling!!_

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

Something is just _not _right about her—

from a far off distance on the Academy's lawn she separates from Suzaku and clicks her camera in the direction of two boys ogling a passing senior girl with the two top buttons of her goldenrod uniform undone—

the curls of her pastel pink hair flutter across her shoulder when she turns around and she again captures a singular moment in time (Shirley running smack into Sayoko; apologizing and blushing in embarrassment and not noticing at all as the maid briefly examines the minor's shapely back end)—

she shows no regard for the moments around her; she leaves her technology and an impulse to decide what is more important and what is fleeting—

in a way that mindset terrifies him, and he decides then he wants nothing to do with her.


	22. competitive nature

Title: _Theme # 20 : competitive nature_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Lloyd, Rakshata_

Rating: _PG for silliness between scientists!!_

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

On the open video connection, Lloyd's bright blue eyes twinkled with self satisfaction—

_"My Knightmare test parts are stronger then your Knightmare test paaaarts~"_

—and Rakshata let out a puff of tobacco smoke from between her thinning lips, and impulsively slammed her curled fist over his smiling projected face.


	23. Bitter

Title: _Theme # 15 : Bitter_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Hurt/Comfort/Drabble_

Characters: _Rivalz, Lelouch_

Rating: _T for mentions of death. SPOILERS FOR R2 ENDING._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

You promised me fireworks, Lelouch.

You promised them on a balmy spring evening like this to our friends.

That promise meant you would return to us, Lelouch— the Lelouch we knew as tardy, laid-back, if not a bit distant.

There was always something else you had to do— go check on Nunnally, go to an underground gamble for second period and not return until the next day, or just disappear for a month.

What about fireworks, Lelouch, or that teary-eyed promise— when you are bleeding in the middle of your precession,and when your sister is screaming over your body?


	24. telepath

Title: _Theme # 19 : telepath_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Friendship/Drabble_

Characters: _Shirley, Rolo_

Rating: _T for character death. SPOILERS FOR R2._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

Her olive green eyes tremble when she falls upon the mall floor. Her blood stained hand lightly touches his with the police gun cocked tight. _"Take care of Lulu for me then."_ Her trembling eyes seem to say before slipping close. _"I believe in you."_

_"And I don't hate you for killing me. I didn't even hate Lulu for letting my Father die. You will take care of your brother, won't you, Rolo?"_

Rolo fires another shot on the ground beside her in frustration, cracking a tile.

Stupid girl. The bullet has already killed you. How dare you question me.


	25. trash

Title: _Theme # 6 : trash_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/Drabble_

Characters: _Lelouch, CC, Cheese-kun_

Rating: _PG silliness._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

"Get the damned stuffed creature out of my face."

Lelouch glares. CC glares. Cheese-kun cannot glare because his eyes are sewn shut. But he would if he could.

_Stupid human boy. CC-sama was his_.

If Cheese-kun could smirk in his triumph— if he had been given a proper mouth— he would have as she squeezes him and his plush top hat to her chest tenderly, with her other arm jabbing the boy in the chest, she says, "It's not right to deprive a girl of her material comforts, Lelouch."

Lelouch frowns, unaware of the plushie's personal victory. CC smirks.


	26. Idealized

Title: _Theme # 17 : Idealized_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Romance/ One Sentence Challenge_

Characters: _Jeremiah, Marianne_

Rating: _T for mature situationsand a smexi love affair_

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

Marianne : The Flash : 98th Empress of Britannia  
_  
__(tied her wavy, dark hair in a wide blue ribbon when she piloted; let it flutter loose when they first made love in a haystack in the abandoned stables, and he was reluctant at first, in fear of what would become of them if discovered)_

She commanded nothing less from her subjects then absolute allegiance

_(though he was not facing her, he knew that her violet eyes were inviting and confident watching him; Id like to think one daythis charade can end peacefullyI am not suited for court life; and Marianne touched his shoulder gently, murmuring sadly, "You will come with me, wont you, Jeremiah?")_

And I would pledge to her nothing less  
_  
__(her hands are scented like sunflower pollen and warm soil; and are cold at her fingertips; "Take good care of Lelouch for me. Please")._


	27. glass wishes

Title: _Theme # 8 : glass wishes_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Friendship/Drabble_

Characters: _Suzaku, Nunnally (w/ some Lelouch)_

Rating: _G for fluffy childhood memories._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

When Lelouch, Nunnally, and I had been children— when we all had a world together sheltered in the shadows of the mossy shack down the hill during the summer— I had always believed that the truest form of happiness was a clear as glass. Sparkling with good memories, inexpensive, and stood resilient or fragile depending on the relationship. Lelouch rolled his eyes at the analogy but not without a infectious smile; Nunnally started to cry, reaching out to hold my hand, and then she took her brother's. She insisted— with a smile like Lelouch's— that we would be friends forever.


	28. Stendhal syndrome

Title: _Theme # 18 : Stendhal syndrome_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Tragedy/Drabble_

Characters: _Euphemia, Clovis_

Rating: _G for minor psychological illness._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

Cornelia told her that it was only natural to feel sick when staring at her dead brother's paintings hung in the Britannian museums. Because he was _forcibly _taken from _us_... her older sister emphasized with a great snarl... by a _blood-thirsty_ terrorist.

Clovis's murder had been _tragic_, and _startling_, and _impromptu_— yes, it made as little sense as most murders that occurred in this world— but why so…_so violently_ to her?

Tears stream stiffly from her pale, lavender eyes, her heart thumping painfully; Euphemia knelt onto her skirts in front of an oil portrait of Clovis, her head dancing foggily.


	29. day off

Title: _Theme # 38 : day off_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/Drabble_

Characters: _Gino, Anya_

Rating: _PG for subtle and pointless flirting._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

"You are like a pumpkin."

Anya— pink hair shading her face— did not look up from her PS2 diary. "Am I?"

"Yep." Gino beamed. "Just like a pumpkin from those commoner fairytales."

"_…why a pumpkin_?" There was a slight hint of concern in her monotone.

He chuckled, scooting up on the granite bench she sat on, pressing his hip against hers none-too-modestly, "Because at the end of the story you turn into a princess."

"…..."

"…when your true love kisses you…" Gino added, winking. She stared at him blankly for a few moments before lowering her head.

"…I don't get it."


	30. awkward

Title: _Theme # 10 : awkward  
_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Parody/Drabble_

Characters: _Zero, Kaguya  
_

Rating: _PG for adultish dialogue.  
_

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

"…...this is complete_ nonsense_ —"

"— Does not my Lord Zero suffer from desire for the opposite sex? Surely… you need a wife to help control your urges…"

"—...Zero does not have urges."

"…I see. Well, whenever your Lordship _does _experience…"

"—...Zero does not need urges."

"That tone implies that I have a challenger... who Lord Zero, a woman?"

"…..."

"A _man_?"

"—Kaguya…!"

"It appears I have guessed correctly... is he of Japanese descendant?"

"Kaguya, _no…_"

"Or even a _Britannian _soldier?"

"_STOP_!"

"…...I assume your Lordship has known him for a long time. As terribly romantic as it sounds…"

_"— __I shall not be defeated_."


	31. Neutrality

Title: _Theme # 34 : Neutrality_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _Humor/Drabble_

Characters: _Charles di Britannia, Genbu Kuruugi_

Rating: _PG for teasing and AU and headcanon._

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

"You look ridiculous," Charles said with a mumble, tugging his companion's satin, white bowtie. As the sixteen-year-old worked vigorously to smarten it, Genbu laughed aloud.

"Are you all you Britannians so pretentious about your fashion—?" The Japanese boy choked a little on his sentence as the tie tightened warningly and an innocent smile surfaced on the other's face.

"I confess that I prefer to appear favorable to my court. Do you not yours?"

"I have not a court, _your Majesty_." Emerald eyes crinkled amused, mocking him deliberately.

"Perhaps that is the trouble with your…" a small chuckle, "…so-called society."


	32. if not mediocre

Title: _Theme # 29 : if not mediocre  
_

Author: _Val-Creative_

Genre: _General/One Sentence Challenge  
_

Characters: _Odysseus eu Britannia, Tianzi  
_

Rating: _PG for uncomfortable underaged marriages.  
_

Disclaimer: _Clamp owns CG. Or at least the original character design. _

* * *

His prestige lay solely in his appearance and in how it closely resembled their _magnificent_ Emperor; how he is a true heir in the sight of blood and flesh, _the court would admire in murmurs amongst each other_— and he is shocked the first time his appearance shames him when his newly engaged; a mere child with her little red eyes; screams at the top of her lungs inside his quarters on the aircraft, scrambling on her little hands and knees to get away.


End file.
